Legacy Of Kain: The Ultimate Life Form
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow ends up in nosgoth by mistake, and meets a vampire, and an Ex-vampire. It's about to get tense. WARNING: BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRES! In other words, violence and blood.


**Legacy Of Kain: The Ultimate Life Form**

**I'm setting this after the last game in the Legacy Of Kain series, Defiance, and after Shadow The Hedgehog, just to make it easier to understand. It's a little bit long, and it's only a one shot, no more after this. If I get a review asking for more… ¬¬ It had better have a good reason, because it's kind of annoying me now. **

Kain returned to his throne, and put the Soul Reaver down for the first time in ages. He found it hard to let go, Raziel was gone. He was now alone, the last of his vampire offspring were dead and it was only him left.

With only him left, he needed to do something, he needed something new. He left the Reaver to find an innocent human to snack on. When he was gone, there was a flash and a little black hedgehog appeared. He looked around and then looked confused. "This isn't Station Square… why did I end up here." he said, looking puzzled. He looked down to see the Soul Reaver. "What a strange sword…" he said, picking it up.

He looked at it shape, it was a wavy and curvy one. "I would not want to be impaled by this…" he cringed. He then felt strange. "Ung…" he groaned. He then looked closely at the sword. "Is the sword doing this to me?" he asked himself.

He gave it a swing. "Not bad… but I've used better-"

"What are you doing!" came a masculine voice, Shadow's eyes widened as a man walked in, he looked… aged and quite green, he bared his fangs which had blood dripping from them.

The vampire charged at him, but Shadow held the sward out for projection. "Stay back! I mean no harm… unless you want to hurt me…" Shadow said, his eyes narrowing.

"Give me back the sword, and I wont mercilessly suck out your blood, vermin." Kain said to Shadow. Shadow let out a small growl at this. He held out the sword as if he were ready to fight, but it wasn't his own actions, it was like the sword had made him do it. "Are you really going to fight me… are you really that much of a coward, I have no weapon to fight you with…" he sneered.

"It's not me… it's… ugh!" the sword pulled Shadow towards Kain. Kain dodged by jumping out of the way.

"Drop the sword!" Kain yelled, Shadow did as he was told, and flung it into the wall, it was now sticking out, and shaking vigorously. It then cracked open, and a creature was thrown out of it. Kain gasped as he saw who it was. "Raziel…" he said.

Shadow looked extremely confused. Raziel got up, he looked weak. "How… did I escape from the Reaver?" he asked himself.

"Raziel, you look weak, you need a soul…" Kain said, running over to him. He then looked a Shadow menacingly. "How about I drain his blood, then you take his soul…" he said, pointing to Shadow.

"Hey… I'm not food!" Shadow yelled. But, he was already being chased. "I said I'm not- argh!" he tripped over, then he was grabbed. Kain then began to dig his fangs into Shadow's neck. Shadow was paralyzed with pain. Kain stopped immediately

"Ugh… his blood tastes like… I can't even describe it…" he then looked at it, and noticed instead of the usual colour, Shadow's blood was green. Shadow broke away, grabbing his new wound with his hands.

"Ugh… why… would you do that… this hurts so much…" Shadow groaned, and passed out.

Shadow then awoke in the exact same spot as he had passed out, they hadn't bothered to move him. He felt awfully dizzy, but it had a different feel to all of the other times he had passed out. He tried to move, but he couldn't, and found the two creatures looking over him, as if he were food. "Stop that…" he groaned. "Ugh… so much pain…" he said, as a wave of agony hit him. "Why is this happening…"

"I think you're turning into a vampire." Kain said. "Brilliant, that means you can join me." he smirked.

"I am NOT joining you… go away…" Shadow whined. He then screamed out in pain. "Make it stop…"

"Only if you join us." Kain said. Shadow sighed, he didn't want to join but the pain was so bad.

"Ugh… fine… I'll join you…" Shadow groaned. The pain then stopped. "How did you do that?" Shadow asked, looking a bit scared.

"I didn't do anything." Kain said, he then looked at Raziel, smirking.

"You saw that coming, didn't you?" Raziel said, not looking amused. Kain nodded.

"So… the pain stopped on it's own? I joined you for nothing?" Shadow said, starting to look angry. He cried out with frustration. "So I'm stuck with you two now…" he said, looking sad. His stomach then let out a loud rumble. "I gotta… eat…"

"Oh no… you don't need to eat…" Kain said, Shadow's eyes widened. "Yes… you should go out to hunt." he said, pointing to the woods. "There should be plenty of animals and humans to feast on there… you too Raziel…"

The two of them left, Shadow held his hands over his stomach. "I've never felt so hungry before… this is horrible." Shadow groaned.

"The first thirst and hunger for blood is always the worst. I didn't enjoy I much either." Raziel said, Shadow narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're not a vampire…" he said.

"I used to be though." he said, they then spotted a human near a few trees. Shadow looked at Raziel. "You need to do this on your own… how else will you learn." he said, and pushed Shadow forward. "Go."

"I know how to kill a person…" Shadow said, feeling insulted, he then sneaked up on the human, jumped at him and snapped his neck. He then showed Raziel his catch.

"You're a natural." he sounded impressed. He then devoured it's soul. Shadow then feasted on the blood, it felt so good, he felt his stomach filling and his dry throat quenched. He then dropped the limp body to the floor.

He looked relived to no longer be irritated by the emptiness in his stomach. They headed back to the pillars where Kain sat. "It feels strange to be serving Kain once again." he said to Shadow as they walked. "We've been against each other now for a while… but it seems were back to the same routine once again. Only, without my brethren."

Shadow had no idea what Raziel was talking about. They got back to the pillars where Kain ruled and bowed to him. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Brilliantly, Shadow is a natural." Raziel reported. Kain looked slightly impressed, but slightly jealous. Shadow wasn't that proud.

"I've killed before… many times… it's easy… and it would have been easier if I had a weapon." Shadow said. Though, by the looks of things, guns hadn't been invented in this world yet. "So… what am I supposed to be doing… like… serve you or something?" Shadow asked.

"Yes… you shall always do as I ask you…" Kain said,

"For how long?" Shadow asked.

"How long? FOREVER!" Kain said, Shadow gulped. "Now, it's getting late… I think you should rest." he said, and Raziel took him to the sleeping area.

"I can't stay here forever… I don't even belong in this world… I have people who care about me… they'll worry." he said, he was shown to his bed, it was quite small, but so was he, so it was the perfect size for him. "I haven't slept in a few days… can't wait to lie down and fall asleep." Shadow sighed, sitting on his bed. Raziel left. "Wh-where are you going?" he asked .

"Oh… I don't need to sleep any more." he explained, and left. Shadow began to feel insecure, he was unfamiliar with the nature of this world. Anything could happen to him. Despite this, he soon fell asleep since he was so tired, and couldn't wait for the next hunt in the morning, he was getting thirsty already.

He woke up the next morning, the sound of birds chirping, how he wanted to just grab one and suck it's blood out, his stomach was rumbling and he was ready to go. "Come on…" he growled as he was made to wait for the two others. They finally led him out, "Raziel… you said the first hunger is always the worst… this is even worse than yesterday…" Shadow complained.

"Maybe is was the second then…" he said, shrugging it off. Shadow's now more sensitive hearing then picked up and rustle in the bushes. Shadow homed in on it, it was a little rabbit, but it was good enough for him. He dug his fangs into it's flesh, and lapped up the deep red blood. He was then grabbed by a clawed hand, and picked up by the scruff of his neck.

"What did you just do…" Kain growled at him, tightening his grip on Shadow, who had blood dripping from his fangs. "I'm supposed to get the first catch… I'm the leader… I come first!" he said, the threw Shadow against a tree.

Shadow got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he then wiped himself down of all of the dirt now in his fur. "Oww…" he groaned, getting up.

"You get to catch the next creature for _me _now… and it had better be good." Kain said, and pushed him forward, while Raziel was in the background sucking in the dead rabbit's soul.

Shadow then found a human. "_Do it…_" he heard Kain hiss over his shoulder. Shadow homed in on the human with great speed, and snapped it's neck. He then watched Kain lap up it's blood hungrily. Shadow sat looking sad, Raziel took it's soul. "Why don't you kill for yourself for once." Kain sneered at him.

"I can't let those souls go to waist can I?" he said and they headed back. Shadow still felt and emptiness in his stomach.

"I don't think that tiny rabbit was enough for me… can I go and get something else…" he started to moan.

"No… it'll teach you to follow the rules." Kain sneered, still annoyed that he had done that.

"I never knew the rules! Tell me the rules and I'll follow them." Shadow said, sounding annoyed. They got back, Kain sat back in his thrown looking bored while Shadow and Raziel stood outside.

"I think Kain is jealous of you… you'd better watch out." Raziel said to him. Shadow looked unconvinced.

"Jealous? Of me? I'm a tiny hedgehog…" Shadow scoffed.

"You're better at hunting than anyone I've ever seen." Raziel said. "And you need to be careful about Kain… bad things will happen if you carry on surpassing him… that's how I ended up like this." Raziel said, looking at his destroyed body. Shadow's eyes widened.

"R-really? Holy sh… I need to get my act together… or.. The opposite… I need to do things badly." Shadow said, getting worried.

"Or he'll throw you into the abyss." Raziel added. "Earning an eternity of pain and agony… I was lucky… I was saved after a few thousand years." Shadow gulped,

"I… need to get home." Shadow said, starting to sweat. "Raziel… is there any way… at all that I can escape…" Raziel started to think.

"Maybe… but… he can't know that I told you… or he'll throw me into the abyss again." he whispered. There was then a loud shouting noise, and many men were charging towards the pillars. "Vampire hunters…" Raziel breathed, and ran back to report it to Kain.

"What? I thought they'd given up…" he said, he then looked to Shadow, "You, fight them off." he said, Shadow's ears drooped. "Don't give me that you fool, GO!" he said, and pointed to the exit.

Shadow went out to see a small army charging towards the pillars. Shadow brace himself for this long battle, maybe he'd get a snack while he thought, he licked his lips, and Kain saw this.

"Oh no… you're leaving all of the blood for me…" Kain said, coming up behind him. "Or else…" Shadow's face expression dropped as Kain said, this. He groaned as his stomach was still rumbling, and yet he wasn't allowed to drink any of the delicious blood.

He went out to fight, Raziel did too, using his wraith blade. After a few hours and a few injuries, it was all over, the men were either dead of retreated. Shadow's stomach let out a huge growl. "Come on… please let me drink some of that blood…" he groaned as Kain was feasting on the many dead humans. He made Shadow watch him.

"No… we need to save the rest of the blood for something a lot more important than you…" he said, and they started to drain the blood into barrels. Shadow helped, his stomach rumbling like crazy. By the evening, he was starving.

"Look at all of that blood, don't you think you could spare just a bit of it-" Shadow started to say, but Kain held the Reaver over him.

"Do you _want _me to kill you?" he threatened, so Shadow shook his head and shut up, he carried on listening to the complaints his stomach made.

When they were done, Kain went back to sitting on the throne, while Raziel and Shadow kept a look out. "I've never had such an appetite in all of my life… normally, I wouldn't have to eat or drink for days… but… look at me, I feel like collapsing… and I only ate this morning."

"You'll feel like this for a long time, until you truly get used to it." Raziel said. Shadow sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I gotta get out of here… and I gotta be a normal hedgehog again… I can't go back home like this!" Shadow said. "Why did this happen to me… I tried to go to station square… but ended up here!" Shadow said, getting angry. "Is there any way I can become normal again?" Raziel shook his head. "So… there's basically no reason to be staying here… I could go home right now."

"What?" he heard Kain's voice from behind him, it made Shadow's spine shiver. He slowly turned around to see him, looking annoyed with him. "Not planning to escape are you? You are mine, for the rest of eternity, now live with it."

"No… I'm leaving, I don't care!" he went to walk away, but was blocked by Raziel's wraith blade. "You! Let me go!" he said, and jumped over it with ease, he was then his by a projectile from the wraith blade. "Ugh…" Shadow exclaimed, he fell to the floor in pain. They both looked over him, Raziel looked concerned and Kain looked at him menacingly.

"Guess where you're going… hedgehog." he said and he was taken away from the pillars.

Soon, Shadow found himself being hung over a giant pool of water. "I'm sorry Shadow… these are my orders… I don't want to go down too." Raziel said, sounding sorry. "Plus… I've always wanted to throw someone in here myself…"

"I can swim you know…" Shadow said, not looking bothered, as he was being hung by the scruff of his neck over the huge pool of water.

"You don't understand how serious this is… do you? This is the Abyss… the lake of the dead… once you enter it, you cannot escape, water is like poison to vampires. It burns our skin. That's why Raziel is in such a state." Kain said, smirking. "Hope you enjoy an eternity of pain!" he yelled, Shadow went pale, true terror on his face. "Cast him in!" he ordered.

"Sorry hedgehog…" Raziel whispered and threw him over the edge. They could hear Shadow yell below, but it wasn't a yell of fear, it was like… he had said something, they then saw him appear on the other side, in a flash.

"How dare he!" Kain roared. Shadow glared at the two of them, he stuck up his middle finger to the two of them a disappeared. They went back to the pillars so see their blood supply was gone, instead there was empty barrels and leftovers spilt on the floor. Next to the mess was a note,

_Dear Kain and Raziel_

_Thanks for the blood, I appetite it, have a fun time replacing it, because I drank it all,_

_Shadow_

Kain let our a roar of anger, he was gone, and so was all of the blood.

Meanwhile Shadow was stood on a nearby hilltop wiping the blood from his mouth. He felt extremely full but it was worth it, standing tall and epically, quills blowing in the wind, he said the two famous words again. "Chaos Control!" he yelled. Hopefully drinking all of the blood would hold back his thirst for blood for a while.

**Wow, nearly 3000 words there… maybe if I write a long authors note, I'll make it to 3000. Ha Ha Ha :D **

**Shadow: That's cheating!**

**Me: Well… so is using chaos control to get yourself out of everything. :L**

**Shadow: *Speechless***

**Tachi: What did I tell you… about copying Swift with your authors notes?**

**Me: Do it? *Get's tackled by Tachi* REVIEW! *While being pushed to the floor***

**Tachi: I belong to SwiftShadow123, you can find her in Lucy's Favourite author list, check out her stories… I'm in them ^^ **

**Shadow: They won't come because of you… they'll come because of me *Looks epic* Me: Is that 3000 words yet? *Looks hopeful* **

**Shadow: Ahem… according to the word count you are… *Drum roll* one word off. Me: D: NOOOOO!Shadow: Looks smug. **

**REVIEW! Please… you know you want to… *Puppy Dog Eyes* **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
